


New World Order

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Cindy's no fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> For ranalore, who requested Original Cindy, new world order for halfamoon 2009.

Original Cindy's no fool. She learned to roll with the punches early on, and good thing, too, 'cause being friends with Max means the punches are always coming, usually when she ain't looking.

Max confesses about Manticore, and Cindy knows DNA don't matter none--they're sisters under the skin. She wishes the rest of the world would figure that out. She wishes Max'd get right with herself, stop trying to be _normal_ when there ain't no such thing.

The day she watches Max and Joshua raise the flag over Terminal City, she thinks maybe Max has finally figured that out.

end

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New World Order [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384952) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
